blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:17.Chaos Quest Episode 12: Chaos Combat III
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Generations. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using other already used Canons. #'NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED! NO REFERENCES!' #No Silver he has a role in the future... #YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #No Crossovers yet. #No alternate Futures yet. #No One-Ko. #For the tourney 100 people 33 people per person >:) #You have Until Dec 1 To join the tourney. #As you add a character make them sign up. #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #No cheating in battles. You can cheat like energy drinks steroids rigging the stadium but if your caught you'll be disqualified. #No Spamming (Useing the same powerful move again Example> Kamehameha over and over again) #No weapons unless the oponent has an equal weapon (Good Example: Axel Katana vs. Eva Katana) ( Bad example Kai Gun Sukendus: Rocket Launcher XD) #Round 1: Ring out lost but if you kill the oppesing character you lose. #All Emerald and Ring transformations are banned but Natural transformations are allowed. #'(V) = Victory Medal. (L) = Lost Battle.' #No Spirit Bombs.' ' #Spell correctly and actually put effort into editing, no one wants to see this:"Apollo: Mabe if yuo guys werent suhc kerksi we cood do this thiuing." Your edit will be erased #Keep battles short. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox (Bluray) #Kai The Fox (Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus (Bluray) (L) #Zenaroid (Bluray) (V) #Eva The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE/Bluray) #Axel The Hedgehog #Pedo Bear (Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) ('L)' #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Gun COMMANDER(Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Devon The Shark (Bluray) #Allison The Fox #Metal Sonic #Rocket Metal #Stuffy The Mouse #Sokick The Hedgehog #Blaza THE Cat #Fowpaw The Lion #Abby The Duck #Xaxis #Shonza The Hedgehog #Ellie The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna #Bluray The Fox (V) #Pablo The Fox #Tòmas The Hedgehog''' (L)' #Santiago Starson #Dan the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blade the Hedgehog (ZX) #Honor the Hedgehog (ZX) #Darkness the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blitz the Pyrohog (ZX) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100)' (V)''' #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #IceFire the Hedgehog (ZX) #Triumph the Hedgehog (ZX) #Cyro the Hedgehog (ZX) #Venen the Hedgehog (ZX) #Matt the Hedgehog (ZX) #Jared (called "Freeze") the unknown (Frozen Scorpio) #Nina the Cat (Frozen Scorpio) #Fuchsia the Bakeneko(Fuchsia) #Rika the Tanuki(Fuchsia) #Hana the Kitsune(Fuchsia) #Blaze the Cat(Fuchsia) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Diana The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Shifter the Crossbreed (Apallo) #Death The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Metal Plasma #Fiona the Fox Apallo) #Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Jovan the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Stardust the Cat (Stardust327) #Comet the Cat (Stardust327) #Sarah the hedgehog (sarahhalloween) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #E-1Million Nexus (Apallo) #Tails Doll (Apallo) #Rik The Spidermonkey (MR.GAMEANDFIGHT) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Shred The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Skiddo the hunter (Frozen Scorpio) #Leaona the Cat (Apallo) #Kimmiko the Seedarian (older version, Apallo) #Ghost the Wolfhog (Apallo) #Craniac the mutant (frozen scorpio) #Rust the mutant (Frozen scorpio) #Sai the Fox(Tailsman67) #Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Razor the Wolf (ZX) #JT the Androhog (Sonicstar3000) #Ragnar Steele (Sonicstar3000) Spectaters #All Partcipating But Not Fighting At The Moment #Fight Losers #Random Mobians (Anyone) #Legion of Darkness members not typically count as Mobians (Frozen Scorpio) Matches Round 1 #Zenaroid The ? vs. Miles "Tails" Prower #General Sukendus vs. Amy Rose #Bluray The Fox vs. Tomas The Hedgehog #Triumph The Hedgehog vs. Fuchsia The Bakenko #Blade The Hedgehog vs. Xaxis #EggMan Nega vs. Mr. E The Hedgehog #Necko The Hedgehog vs. Stuffy The Mouse #Venen The Hedgehog vs. Rika The Tunki #Agent Z vs. Eva The Hedgegoose #Shadow The Hedgehog vs. Shonza The Hedgehog #Ghost The Hedgehog vs. Devon The Shark #Tails Doll vs. Sarah The Hedgehog #Matt The Hedgehog vs. Diana The Hedgehog Round 2 #Rust The Mutant vs. Patricia The skunk #Metal Plasma vs. Dean The Shark #Kai The Fox vs. Knuckles The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna vs. Death The Hedgehog #Rocket Metal Sonic vs. Kimmiko The Seedrian #Geo The Hedgefox vs. Craniac The Mutant #Santiago Starson vs. Ellie The Echidna #Jovan The Wolf vs. Axel The Hedgehog #Ivo "Eggman" Robonik vs. Stardust The Cat Round 3 #Joanne Hedegcat vs. Leaona The Cat #Shred The Red Wolf vs. Apallo The Hedgehog #Jared The Unknown vs. Shadow The Wolf #Blaza The Cat vs. Nina The Cat #Isaiah The Red Wolf vs. Blaze The Cat #Odep "Pedo" Bear vs. Comet The Cat #Shifter The Crossbreed vs. Kai The Hedgehog #Skiddo The Hunter vs. E-1Million Nexus #Plasma The HedgeFox vs. Dan The Hedgehog Joanne vs. Leona Leaona: Alwright! Let's Get Es Show On The Road. Dis Aussie ain't gonna back down......so i teal u wat mate, I gota love letter here for you from Somebody that you know of. If u wnt to read et den fight me. ( I had to put the Text down to her accent ok) Eva: *rolls eyes remembering her kiss with Lunas* Lemme. guess. The randomly kissing bastard "Lunas". Leaona: -bitch slaps- Eva: *grabs hand and throws her back* Pay attention to your own match! Leaona: <.< Aye Lass Joanne like him too Eva: *rolls eyes* Will see Shred vs. Apallo Apallo: heh Shred! How U doing Buddy Shred:Heh, heh. As good as ever. You? Apallo: Stronger, better and Faster Shred:Heh. That's the spirit. Omochao: And so the match begins! Two of the incredible warriors involved in the down fall of General Andrew Sukendus' entire ARMY! SHRED THE RED WOLF! VERSUS! APALLO THE HEDGEHOG DEMI-GOD! Jared vs. Shadow the Wolf Jared: I have calculated that my chances of victory are precisely 60.0000001% Blaza vs. Nina Nina: (silent, with a bored expression) Blaza: Nina: (still silent, observing Blaza) Isaiah vs. Blaze Odep vs. Comet Shifter vs. Kai TH Kai TH: Hello Shifter Skiddo vs. Nexus Skiddo: What sick man sends weakling to fight me? Plasma vs. Dan Notice Look at part 2 Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes